Love?
by Super Jammin Carrot
Summary: A camp friend comes on board and reunites with the boys. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Arrival**

"Did you hear? Someone new is coming today; she is going to work at the new coffee stand!" Bailey said excitedly. She knew London wouldn't care, but she couldn't wait to tell Zack and Cody, two of her friends.

"So? New people come on everyday. Some even leave. Don't get excited over every person, Bailey. It distracts you from my beauty," London replied while looking at herself in the mirror.

_Of course_, Bailey thought. London was almost acting smart and unselfish, but then, it all changed. "Whatever. I'll be back; I'm going to go tell Zack and Cody the news."

In a few minutes, she was at the Juice Station and was sitting down at the stools.

"Did you hear? Someone is coming today! They're going to work right over there," she said, pointing over at the newly built coffee stand. "Mosbey wants me to keep it on the DL though, so don't tell anyone."

Zack nodded. "How hot do you think she'll be? Hopefully very," He said and saw Bailey rolling her eyes. "I was kidding! If I were to ask anyone, it'd be Cody. Speaking of, have you told him?"

"Not yet, but he'll soon know!" Bailey said leaping off of her chair. "Cody! Cody!"

"Yes, Bailey?" He said hopefully.

"Someone new is coming today! A new worker, she is our age and she'll work at the coffee shop." She said once again.

"Oh, yea," He replied, a little disappointed. He quickly brought his mood up. "I heard. Her name is Crystal. I know her from camp a long time ago." He smiled slightly, the memories filling his head. She had been his first serious kiss. Back then, though, their cabins had been in a war, and it was a bit like Romeo and Juliet, now that he thought about it. They had to sneak away in order to be together.

"What does she look like? Tell me! I need to know!" Bailey said impatiently.

"When I last saw her, she had long, straight, black hair with a single blue streak framing her face. She had blue eyes, and was medium tall. But again, it's been a while. She might have changed a lot since then." He smiled again, now he had her image in his head.

"You mean that chick you were in love with at summer camp forever and a day ago?" Zack asked, suddenly coming over to where they were standing. This made Cody blush intensely.

"Awww, a camp sweetheart!" Bailey said. "How romantic!"

"Yeah, but our cabins _hated _each other! We were always playing pranks on each other. The boys' cabin won in the end, though." Zack said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Crystal!" Cody said. Behind Zack, a girl around 15 and a half stood. She still had jet black hair, but the blue streak was replaced with red and her eyes had turned a little greener than before. She had a sweet smile and was about the same height as Zack, a little shorter than Cody.

"You guys totally fell for the marshmallow foam. You should have heard Ryan, he was frantic. He literally thought Rikku had rabies!" Crystal said, chuckling at the memory.

"Yeah, but Max ran off with Julius' underwear! You should have seen her face. It was hilarious. She so embarrassed!" Zack said.

"Well, it's all of the past, now." Cody said to break it up. He smiled at Crystal. "Welcome aboard, Crys. This is Bailey, by the way. Bailey, Crystal."

"Hi Crystal, nice to meet you!" Bailey said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you, too. Thank you, Cody. A boy with some manners." She glared at Zack playfully. "Anyways. How's life? Has this boat been treating you well?"

"Most definitely. We are finally away from our mom. She is a great woman, but still annoying at times. It's cool to be finally free." Cody said informatively.

"Yeah, she seemed a little clingy at camp. I thought it was really weird that they had the parents come visit us. It seemed a little… Out of place, you know?" Crystal said while looking down at her shoes. She looked up at Cody's face and blushed deeply. "No offense, about the clingy thing."

"No problem, I agree. She was determined to make sure we became friends. She forced us to bring you a cake." Zack said this time. Crystal looked at him with relief. She was happy to be looking away from Cody. She still really liked him.

"I can't believe Max threw it in the river like that! I watched her swimming when…" She looked back at Cody. "Never mind…"

"OK, I am really confused. Who is Max?" Bailey asked.

"Max is an old friend from the hotel," Cody explained. "She and Crys shared a cabin at camp."

"So…" Bailey started. "Max _is _a girl?"

"Yeah, a really sporty one, too." Crystal replied. "Well, I'd better get unpacked. Good seeing you all!"

"Here, I'll help you with your stuff," Cody said quickly. He and Crystal walked away, both blushing slightly.

"So, let me get this straight," Bailey said apprehensively, "Cody and Crystal were… a couple at camp? Is that why they are acting so weird? Cause they are blushing a lot. I don't usually notice those things, but today I'm seeing lot's of it."

"Yeah, Cody would always sneak off and meet up with her. Max told me later that the girls saw them making out, like major. They were apparently pressed up on a tree!" Zack replied.

"Scandelous!"

**Authors note: I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but even with an eight hour battery, I can't write enough in one day! Hang in there! HEY GUYS! If you like this, then check out the story I read on here that inspired me! This is where Crystal is from, so check it out! type fan Fiction dot net in your URL thingamajig and add this in there. /s/3412129/1/Camp_Suite_Life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

"Here, I'll help you with your stuff," Cody said quickly. He and Crystal walked away, both blushing slightly.

"So, let me get this straight," Bailey said apprehensively, "Cody and Crystal were… a couple at camp? Is that why they are acting so weird? Cause they are blushing a lot. I don't usually notice those things, but today I'm seeing lot's of it."

"Yeah, Cody would always sneak off and meet up with her. Max told me later that the girls saw them making out, like major. They were apparently pressed up on a tree!" Zack replied.

"Scandelous!"

**Chapter 2: The S.S. Loveboat **

**(CRYSTAL POV)**

Omigoshomigoshomigosh… I can't believe he is walking with me! I was NOT expecting this… I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!!!

"So how is your life?" What did he say?

Oh… OK. "Pretty good. I've visited Rikku and Rumiku a lot it the past few months. They were really excited that I was coming onto this boat. They say hi." OK that was truthful, good thing I didn't blurt anything out…

"Cool, I say hi, too!" He said with a goofy grin on his face. I giggled as we got to my dorm.

"Well, this is the one," I say while pulling the key out of my back pocket. I had the distinct feeling that Cody was watching my hand fish in my pocket. When I finally got the key ring out (bearing 3 keys already) and unlocked the door, I turned to him smiled.

He looked up from my shoes and smiled, too. He scratched the back of his head, the nervous way guys do. It is SOO cute! He passed me my bag that he had been carrying for me.

"Uhhh…" I said, very unsure.

"Well…" He replied, just as unsure as me.

"Errrr…"

"Yep…"

"Well I'd better go inside, and you'd better get back to the towels. People can't live without you for that long! Don't deprive them of their towels!" DANGIT! I meant to say 'people can't live without TOWELS for that long'…

"Yeah," He laughed. I love his laugh. It's so musical. OMIGOSH did I just say MUSICAL??? Yeah, let's pretend that didn't happen… "And you should get settled in so you can come into work. People have been waiting a long time for that coffee stand."

"Yep, people and their coffee! It is addictive, maybe even more so than crack… Not that I would know, or anything."

He laughed again.

:D

"Well, bye for now," He said and walked away. I watched him until he got out of the hallway for the girls dorms. Sigh. Why can't I just tell him? OH YEAH. What if he doesn't like me back? Then what am I supposed to do? If he doesn't like me, then I want to be just friends. That won't work very well if he… hmm… I dunno, KNOWS I LIKE HIM. LIKE MAJOR. Ugh, I hate love.

**(CODY POV)**

"Well, this is the one," she said while pulling keys out of her back pocket. She is the only girl I know that uses her back pocket. Every other girl uses a purse. I stare at her hand in contemplating why they do that, and then I realized it looks like I am staring at her butt. I look down at her shoes just in time for her to turn and smile at me.

I look up and smile at her. I did a nervous head scratch and passed her the bag I was holding. She smells so good. What is that smell?? I think it's… strawberries or something. Whatever it is, I like it. A lot.

We made a small awkward conversation. We just went back and forth saying stupid things like 'well' or 'yep'. At least that's what I said. I thought what she said was pretty cute.

"Well I'd better go inside, and you'd better get back to the towels. People can't live without you for that long! Don't deprive them of their towels!" She said finally. Did she just say that people can't live without me for that long? Does she still like me? Should I ask? Cause if she does, well… I still like her too.

"Yeah," I laugh nervously. "And you should get settled in so you can come into work. People have been waiting a long time for that coffee stand." I say, trying to get her to say the last word. I hate being last.

"Yep, people and their coffee! It is addictive, maybe even more so than crack… not that I would know, or anything." She said, looking nervous. She obviously thought that I thought she did crack or something. I wanted to say 'Don't worry' but I couldn't get the words to come out. I just laughed again. GOSH I need to stop laughing, she's going to think I'm some sort of giggle box freak!

I finally find the words to say "Well, bye for now," I say. I stood there for a second, hoping she would say something back. Then I turned and walked out of the hallway. WOW. That was more stress than it should have been.

Why can't I just tell her? What if she doesn't like me back? Then what am I supposed to do? If she doesn't like me, then I want to be just friends. If she knew, that wouldn't work out. Wow, I hate love.

A lot.

I walk back to the towel stand and sigh heavily.

"Whoa, bro. Haven't seen you sigh that hard since Barbara and Bob visited. Still got feelings for her, huh?" Zack asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I wish she would tell me if she liked me. It would make life a lot easier… Then again, if she _does_ like me, then she is probably thinking the same thing." I said, giving it some thought.

"Well, I can like, you know, sneak around for you," He said.

"Really, man? You'd do that for me?" I ask. That would totally help!

"Of course. What room is she in?"

"Uhhh… she's not in a room."

"So, what? Is she sleeping on the deck?" Zack said laughing.

"Uhhh… no. She's checking into work."

**AN: The Suite Life on Deck belongs to Disney. THIS story belongs to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:**

"Well, I can like, you know, sneak around for you," He said.

"Really, man? You'd do that for me?" I ask. That would totally help!

"Of course. What room is she in?"

"Uhhh… she's not in a room."

"So, what? Is she sleeping on the deck?" Zack said laughing.

"Uhhh… no. She's checking into work."

**Chapter 3: Work, Work, Work!**

**(CRYSTAL POV)**

Well, this is it. Again.

Yep, it's me again. I'm checking into work, and I think Zack is checking me out… I'm not sure though, he could just be looking at me cause Cody said I was a freak or something. I hope not. I try not to be a freak, I really do.

I use the keys again to unlock the little door thing to get into the coffee stand. I put them in my back pocket. I was already wearing my uniform, so I just needed to put on the apron and my hat. I tie the apron around my waist, not bothering to put it over my head. I decided it looked better at my waist and down. I pulled on my baseball cap with the Tipton logo on it.

I pulled a mirror out of the duffel I brought with me. I studied myself in it. Hmm, maybe I should put the cap on backwards… Yeah, that looks good! I set the mirror on a glass case, facing my way, of course. Just because I'm a Tom-Boy doesn't mean I don't care about how I look. Especially with 50+ people seeing my everyday!

I glanced at Cody and Zack. They were at the Juice Station supposedly wasting time. I knew they were watching me. It was my Girls Intuition kicking in.

It's not like I don't like them looking at me, don't get me wrong. But it's weird having the guy you like look at you the way he is. I wonder if he likes me back. Wait, haven't we gone over this? HE DOESN'T. Well, my mom always said 'Hope for the worse, and everything seems better!' My mother is smart, it works like a charm.

Because I was thinking about my mother, I suddenly got homesick. I've been away from home many times, most of them longer than a month, but not this far away. We were scheduled to stop in Kelflavic or something. It's in Iceland. Which is actually green. And Greenland is actually ice. Anyways.

"Hey,"

OMIGOSH I THINK I'M ABOUT TO DIE! "Jebus, give me a heart attack, why don't you!" I say to the very suave looking Zack. At least he is trying to look suave.

"Sorry, man. I have that effect on people," He said smiling. Obviously he was joking. I hope.

"Ha ha, very funny." I giggled.

**(CODY POV)**

DANGIT he is making her laugh! Why can't I do that? I think he is getting a little too friendly… He'd better not touch my girl! Or... uhm… sorry got carried away. I didn't mean 'my girl'… Nope, not at all. * ahemhem *

Why is she laughing so much? Is Zack really that funny? OK this is getting annoying. I don't want to just stand here and watch them fall in love. I gotta do something.

I walk nonchalantly over to the coffee shop and stand next to Zack.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I say to them, mostly Crystal, though.

"Nothing much. Just chilling out. Want anything?" Crystal said, with her blue-green eyes gleaming at me.

I was afraid that I was just going to saying gibberish. Those huge orbs distract me so much. It's like in Harry Potter, the veelas. I think I'm going to go jump off a cliff.

"Uhhh, well… Not now. I just had a smoothie." I was totally lying. I do want to drink something she made me. I do want to watch her move gracefully to make it. I do want to sip happily while we talked. But I realized I didn't have my cash card on me.

"OK, no problem. How 'bout you, Zack? Want anything?" she asked turning to Zack. Good thing, too. I thought I was about to pass out.

"Nah, I'm fine. But I need to ask Cody something is private. We will be right back," he said. It took me a while to register the fact that we were leaving. Like I mentioned before, those are no ordinary eyes.

"OK, see you in a bit then." She said and started to wipe the counter with a white washcloth. I just realized, she is touching one of my towels! Happy days! Wait, why am I walking away?

"Why did you come over there? She was just about to tell me who she likes!" He looked at me with devil eyes. I looked at Crystal, then at him.

"I don't know, something came over me. I guess I thought you were getting too friendly. I couldn't help it," I sigh. Great. I could've know by now if I didn't go over there. "You keep talking to her. I'll go to my room so I won't have the urge to come interrupt again."

"Good idea. Alright, see ya round!" He said, turning on his heels. He was already at the coffee counter before I even started moving. I hate love. Again.

**AN: Once again, this is mine. Steal and die. JKJK but enjoy! R&R SORRY FOR MISTAKES, I TRIED TO PROOFREAD, BUT I'M EAGER TO MOVE ON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:**

"Nah, I'm fine. But I need to ask Cody something is private. We will be right back," he said. It took me a while to register the fact that we were leaving. Like I mentioned before, those are no ordinary eyes.

"OK, see you in a bit then." She said and started to wipe the counter with a white washcloth. I just realized, she is touching one of my towels! Happy days! Wait, why am I walking away?

"Why did you come over there? She was just about to tell me who she likes!" He looked at me with devil eyes. I looked at Crystal, then at him.

"I don't know, something came over me. I guess I thought you were getting too friendly. I couldn't help it," I sigh. Great. I could've know by now if I didn't go over there. "You keep talking to her. I'll go to my room so I won't have the urge to come interrupt again."

"Good idea. Alright, see ya round!" He said, turning on his heels. He was already at the coffee counter before I even started moving. I hate love. Again.

**Chapter 4: Screwed up**

**(Crys is a MISS Crys is a MISS Crys is a MISS Crys)**

OMIGOSH I almost told Zack that I liked his brother! I can't believe I did that. He and Cody are talking over by the towels right now. I'm sad. Zack is heading back here but Cody is walking away! Don't Leave!

"As we were saying," Zack says. "Or, as _you_ were saying…?" He obviously wanted me to tell him who I liked. That was what we were talking about before. Before my love arrived, that is. OMIGOSH what did I just say?

"Saying what?" I ask with an innocent face on. I don't really want to tell him now. He obviously wants to know. He probably thinks I like Cody. I didn't know Zack was that smart.

"You know what…" He said at me with expecting eyes. His are just like Cody's, deep blue. I love them. I can almost imagine Cody being right there in front of me, replacing Zack… "C'mon, tell me!"

"Oh, well… I don't know if I want to now. But I think you know anyways," I say. I look at him again.

His eyes widen. "You mean, you still do?"

"Yeah, but please don't tell him Zack. Please!" I stare into his blue eyes with a puppy dog face. If he told, I'm dead.

"Oh I won't. But I'll tell you something. He likes you, too."

"WHAT?!?!?!" I freaked out. Oopsies. I paced back and forth behind the counter. Finally, I got up onto it and climbed over. OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH. My heart fluttered into the clouds. I couldn't believe it! He likes me! He likes me!

"Well, you're taking this better than I thought. I figured you would jump off the boat, or something." He laughed and stared at me. I don't like the way he is doing that.

**(Zack Attack Zack Attack Zack Attack [it's short])**

Wow, I understand why Cody likes this girl. She is major hot. I think the red streak is better than blue, it sorta makes her look a little wild, in contrast to the blue-green eyes. I look at her, studying every good trait about her. Then I realize she is looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I cleared my throat. "Are you sure you don't want Cody to know? I can tell him for you. That was my mission in the first place."

"Oh my gosh, you little spy!" She said it with a smile on her face. I like her smile.

I make a huge grin. "That's what I was born for, baby. Deal with it." Uh oh. Big problem. I called her baby.

**(Crys is a MISS Crys is a MISS Crys is a MISS Crys)**

Uhhh, he just called me baby. I decided to giggle. It was hard. I think he likes me. That is a scary thought. I always thought of him as a friend that's a boy, not a boyfriend. …………

He cleared his throat again. "Well, I got to go. Do you want me to tell him?" He looked at me. His cheeks were a little pink. OMIGOSH he does like me!

"Sure, if you want. Don't tell him I know he likes me though."

"Wasn't planning on it. He would explode if I did," He said. Come to think of it, he is sorta cute. But he's pretty dumb, so I'll skip it. No offense, of course.

"OK, see you around, then." He slowly walked away. Uhhhh… that was pretty awkward. And how come I never say bye? I have, like, mental issues! I suck at saying good bye.

Climbing over the counter again was a piece of cake. I could do this everyday. I wouldn't even need my key! I look at myself in the mirror. I fix my hair and pout a little. I'm happy and sad at the same time. I am ecstatic that Cody likes me, but I feel bad for Zack. I look up and see Cody standing there. He is smiling. I can feel the butterflies coming on.

**AN: OMIGOSH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN????? LOL jkjkjkjk i know already. :D R&R and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RECAP:**

Uhhh, Zack just called me baby. I decided to giggle. It was hard. I think he likes me. That is a scary thought. I always thought of him as a friend that's a boy, not a boyfriend. …………

He cleared his throat again. "Well, I got to go. Do you want me to tell him?" He looked at me. His cheeks were a little pink. OMIGOSH he does like me!

"Sure, if you want. Don't tell him I know he likes me though."

"Wasn't planning on it. He would explode if I did," He said. Come to think of it, he is sorta cute. But he's sorta dumb, so I'll skip it. No offense, of course.

"OK, see you around, then." He slowly walked away. Uhhhh… that was pretty awkward. And how come I never say bye? I have, like, mental issues! I suck at saying good bye.

Climbing over the counter again was a piece of cake. I could do this everyday. I wouldn't even need my key! I look at myself in the mirror. I fix my hair and pout a little. I'm happy and sad at the same time. I am ecstatic that Cody likes me, but I feel bad for Zack. I look up and see Cody standing there. He is smiling. I can feel the butterflies coming on.

**Chapter 5: Love?**

**(CODESTER'S POV)**

I walk up to her silently while she is distracted by her image in the mirror. I am very confused why she is fixing her hair. She is beautiful already.

Zack told me that Crystal liked me around a minute ago. I didn't really go to my room. I just stood around the corner, just far enough so I couldn't hear or see them. But I was close enough so that he could reach me in roughly 2.5 seconds. Maybe.

She finally looks up to me while I'm smiling at her. She just stares at me like she is a deer caught in headlights. Starting to be a little uncomfortable I begin to speak.

"Zack told me," I say. She is still staring at me like I'm insane. Do I have a smoothie mustache or something?

"I told him to," She said. She looked down at the counter and began wiping it again. I was not ready to hear that. I figured she made him swear to god that he wouldn't. Well, you learn something everyday!

"Hmm… So…" I begin. I am totally not certain if I know how to do this.

"Yeah?" She looks up at me with those veela eyes. Those beautiful, blue-green, veela eyes. I nearly melt on the spot.

"I was wondering if…" I scratch the back or my head again. "You know, you wanted to go have dinner or something?" WHEW I am glad I got that off my chest!

**(CRYS IS IT)**

OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! HE JUST ASKED ME OUT AHHHHH

"Uhhh well…" He suddenly looked very disappointed. OH NO! He thinks I am going to say no! "Of course I would!"

He looked a lot happier. "Really? I mean… That's great! Uhh, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah!" I said I was smiling ear to ear, and I wasn't faking it. I can't believe what just happened to me. I have a date! AHHH! And best of all, it's CODY! Wow. This is the best day of my life. I love him. I do. I really, really do. I can't wait until the date. Heh heh! That rhymed!

Well. Now what? I'm too hyped up to work! But, my shift isn't over until… hmmm… I'm not sure. Well, it's three o'clock now… I think my shift is over at… Actually, I have no idea. I'll check the chart. OK there it is. OH my shift was over a half an hour ago! OK.

I take off my apron and hat, put them in the storage area under the sink and lock the waist high door. From the inside, of course! I jump up onto the counter, shifted my weight to the other side, and slipped off of it with my duffel over my shoulder. I walk/run to my room. Once I get in, I leap onto my bed and jump up and down.

"I have a date! I have a date! I have a date!" I was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Poop. I get off my bed and go to the door. I open it and… OMG not so much poop anymore!

"Hey!" I say. Ahhh, yes it's my date, in the flesh!

"Hey, I was wondering where you want to go?" Shoot, I have no idea.

"Uhhhh, I'm not sure. Here, come on in." I open the door wider and he walks in. my duffel is on the bed, which is a total mess because I was just jumping on it. SHOOT. He's gonna think I'm some trashy person!

"Sorry about the bed, I didn't get a chance to make it yet."

"No problem." THANK GOD! "So, there are a few good restaurants on this boat, and we're stopping in Iceland in a few days. Have any thing you want to eat?" Uhhh…

"Uhhh… Not really," I say, my face heating up a bit. I lean against the door while he seats himself at one of my amazing egg chairs! They are so cool! * Ahemhem * Anyways.

"Cool, should I surprise you?" He says with a crooked smile. Sigh. I love his array of smiles.

"Sure! I'd love that," I say with a huge smile. I look into his blue eyes, his deep, gorgeous, blue eyes. Wow. I'm lost.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at six, then?" His smile changed to something a little bigger, like a crescent moon.

"Fine by me. See you then!" Ahhh. It's official. We are having a date, tonight, at six. OMG at SIX? It's a little after three now.

"Alright, bye," He says. He had already gotten up from his chair and is by me at the door. I open it up and he takes a step out. I want to kiss him. Will it be too pushy? I think it will.

**(CODESTER)**

I get up from my egg chair and walk over to where Crystal is. "Alright, bye," I say. She opens the door and I take a slow step out. I turn and she is leaning on the edge of the door and is looking up the few inches up at me. I smile again. I smile a lot…

She blinks at me. This is getting awkward. I decide I should turn. Then I get a sudden urge…

I kiss her cheek. When I pull away, she is smiling. Whew… She kisses my on the cheek back. Ahhh, happy days! I walk away and once I get out of the hall and I hear her door close, I am dancing. "WOOH!"

"Whoa, buddy! Slow down. What just happened?" It was Zack. Good thing too, I was afraid It would be Mosbey to stop me from frolicking in a meadow.

"Well, I get to surprise Crys with a dinner, and while I was leaving, I kissed her on the cheek. I was about to turn really red, then she kissed me on the cheek! And now, I am more blissful than a girl with chocolate!" I was practically jumping for joy. Then I noticed Zack's face. "What's wrong, man?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." He smiled. "I'm happy for you, dude. Got your girl back! Where you going to take her?"

"Shoot. I didn't even think about that. What do you think?" I ask. I need some help there.

"How about the boat's Tipton Restaurant? They have all sorts of food, and they are relatively cheap for four stars. And, I recommend the French fries." He said with a huge, goofy smile.

"Wow, I was about to way that you were being sophisticated and smart. I take back my thought, though." I grinned at him. I love my brother. He knows how to make me smile.

**AN: OMG they are going on a date! But will Zack get jeasous that Cody is dating the hottest thing ever? Stay tuned for next weeks episode of, LOVE?  
JKJKJK I wont take a whole week, promise. but once next week starts, its over. I will take a week. I'm on spring break right now, the reason that it is to good :D  
R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: GO TO THE FIRST CHAPTER AND CHECK OUT MY AN AT THE BOTTOM! ITS IMPORTANT!**

**Chapter 6: Getting Ready. For the Nights of all Nights!**

**(Crys' POV. 2 hours before the date)**

OMIGOSH I can't find anything to wear! I want to go formal/casual… Not a dress, but not really jeans. OH I KNOW! I can wear like a baby-doll top with my black skinny jeans!

Perfect!

OK, so I am looking at myself in the mirror hanging close to the bathroom wearing my wonderful ensemble. If only I could tell what Cody what think.

I stare at my bed. I still haven't made it. Sigh. I walk over and start making it. Once I'm there. I start thinking about the worst case scenario. Once again, my mother's advice is making me think. Well, he is going to forget to come get me and I will have to go myself. I am going to walk in and Cody is going to storm out saying I am the ugliest thing he has ever seen. Yep, that covers the worst. Oh, and he is going to shove me into a fountain. Perfect.

I go back to the mirror and pout at myself. I wish my hair would cooperate. Once I am in the bathroom, I take out my flat iron for my hair and plug it in. I pushed the little green button and set it on the counter while it warmed up. I waited a while, and pulled my hair brush out of my drawer. While I am brushing my hair, a small beep broke the silence. That means my iron is ready. I unlock it and start straightening my hair. I wonder if I should get more streaks. Mental note: Ask Bailey about my hair.

When I finish with my hair, I decide to put it up in a ponytail. I love it! I like the fact that it is a messy one, too. It pulls the outfit together.

Hmmm… It's 3:47 now so I have… an hour and 13 minutes before he is coming. Am I ready? I doubt it. Hair, check. Shirt, check. Pants, check. Shoes, shoot!

I go over to my door and open the small closet near it. Hmmm, so many choices. I think the light blue converse with green accents would tie it up well. Get it? Tie it up? Hahahahahaha! I crack myself up.

I slip them on and return to the full mirror next to my bathroom. That is gorgeous!

**(CODY HAS THE FLOOR [60 minutes before!])**

This is horrible. I have no idea what she is wearing, so I might look like an oddball. If she goes all formal, then I should wear a suit. If it's casual, I can just wear what I'm wearing. Ermmm… I got it! I will wear white pants and… a black polo and… a white over coat! Sorta formal, sorta casual. I realize I wore this for the school dance, the time I tried to get Bailey to like me. I was so close!

I look at my watch for the fortieth time tonight (Not that I'm counting or anything). It's 5:17. Wow this is taking forever. There is no way I am going to be able to wait almost 45 minutes. Wait, 40 minutes.

I walk into the bathroom that me and Woody share. Where _is_ Woody? I haven't seen him since this morning. Well, he's on this boat, that's for sure. I check my teeth and brush them. Once I am done with that, I run my hand through my hair again. And again. I need to find a hobby.

Suddenly, I hear the front door open. I come out of the bathroom to see Woody walking in with a huge grin on his face.

"Where have you been?" I asked, a little surprised that he was so happy.

"Out."

"Well, I could have guessed that. I'm pretty sure that _Zack_ could have guessed that. Where?" I say.

"What are you, my mother?"

"Yes. Now tell me." Of course I'm your mother, don't you see the resemblance?

"OK, _Mom. _I was on the Fiesta deck." Real specific.

"Whatever." I say. He walked into the bathroom. Because I can't really use it while he is in there, I go across the hall and pray that Zack will let me use his.

"Hey, brother! What's up?" He said, standing aside to let me in.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I walked to the door across the room before he could say no. I get in, close, and lock the door.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind at all," he said sarcastically through the door.

I sigh. Yeah, guys sigh a lot. Girls think it's an unwritten rule that only they can sigh. I disagree. I think guys sigh even more than girls do. I guess me and Crystal can discuss this at dinner.

I look at myself. I look OK. Sorta. I don't know what to do for the next… 20 minutes. 20 minutes?!?!?! Where does the time go? I finger brush my hair again and again. That looks good. I unlock the door and walk out.

"That was fast," Zack said without looking up from his handheld videogame. "When's your date?"

"Seventeen minutes," I say, checking my watch again. "I need to go soon. I'm going to get there right on time."

"Good idea. I'll be here the whole time, if you need my services." I nod at Zack and leave the room. Now what? I go out to the Sky deck. I sit on a lounge chair and hang out for a while, checking my watch every few minutes.

I think of topics to talk about. I make sure they aren't too nerdy or boyish. We can catch up on what's been going on in our lives. If she sighs, I can bring up the sighing argument. When we order, we could talk about why we picked what we did. These all suck, except maybe the catching up on life.

I check my watch again. 5 minutes! I run to the girls' dorm hall. I pat my hands over my pockets to make sure I have everything. Shoot! No wallet! I run to my room, grab my wallet off of the table near the door. I sprint to the girls' hall again and try to catch my breath. 5:57. Whew, made it. That was a close one.

I watch my watch (Heh heh!) and once the big and small hand lined up, I knock on the door. Seconds later, the door opens to a gorgeous girl, who I realize is my date. Still breathless from the run, I become even more so, if it's possible.

**AN: Ty everyone for hanging in with me. Well, this is goodbye. JK Im kiddin! i am nowhere near done! lot's of stuff going on still, and ive already planned out like 4 more chapters! stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Close, but No Cigar.**

**(CRYS' IS IN THE SPOTLIGHT)**

OMIGOSH Cody is _beyond_ hot! I didn't think he could get any better, but… Wow. I am totally speechless. SHOOT. I'm speechless! I don't know what to say! Ugh. He'd better say something soon or I might faint.

"You look great." He says. Praise the Lord! Halleluiah!

"Thanks, you too." I make a toothy grin at him and we are on our way.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, looking up at his profile, since we are walking next to each other.

He turns to me and says, "A little place called 'The Tipton Restaurant'" He says with a playful smile. I laugh. Well, more giggle, but that's starting to sound pretty old.

"Sounds great," I look into those deep blue eyes, and I am tempted to kiss him. Right when I realize that I am going to, I turn away, blushing madly. He turns as well. Sensing that I am embarrassed, He mumbled "I wouldn't have minded…" I almost turn at him and pressed his lips against mine, but I refrain myself and pretend I didn't hear him.

We finally arrive at the boat's restaurant in silence. He didn't break the silence until we were settled in at our table and the waitress left.

"So, what's been going on in your life?" He asked. Where to start…

"Well, Rikku is in a new school. She is like, a super nerd person. She is doing, like, full time college, and she should be in like 10th grade!" I noticed his discomfort and realized that he was also a super nerd person. "I love her though. I like people that are smart, all the more reason to trust them." I smile at him and he smiles back. Boys are so easy to read, they are like the human form of baby books.

"That's cool. I bet she's knee deep in super nerd people out there." He does a small chuckle at his appropriately sized joke. He looks at me in a strange sort of way, like he is in a trance. It reminded me of this thing Rikku was telling me about from one of her mastermind books. You know, the huge books for smart people? I don't really… It was from Harry Potter and the… Droplet of Fire? I can't remember.

He suddenly comes to his senses and looks down at his menu. Good thing, too. I was getting ready to make a Sleeping Beauty moment on him. Well, I was thinking more interactive and more like Sleeping Hottie, but you get the idea.

"What are you thinking about having?" He asked.

"The Pineapple and Pork sounds really good, but so does the Mushroom Spaghetti. What about you?"

"The Steamed Mussels with Fennel and Ouzo sounds super nummy. I think I'll have that." OMIGOSH, did he just say _nummy_? That is so cute! Note: Those of you who are not already cute and/or hot (Hopefully and!) should not say nummy. Save it for the experts! The thing is, that dish is like, twenty dollars! I'm glad I am not the guy. I don't like breaking the bank to go on a date.

"Ugh, now you're making me feel all un-sophisticated. What am I supposed to do now, have mac n' cheese?" I say, I look up at him and smile like a dork.

"Well, I don't know if you need to go _that_ far!" He said with a laugh. "I have an idea, though. Why don't we share what we order? Like, you can choose something and I'll order the mussels, and we can share them when they get here!" I love his ideas. I love him.

"That is an awesome idea!" I say enthusiastically. "Now, what to order… Ooo, Seafood Pasta with Sherry Tomato Cream Sauce! That sounds really good, I think I'll order that." SCORE! It's only thirteen bucks. He's gotta love me now!

"Cool." He looks at me with a look of realization, and then suddenly looks down at his lap. He looks like he is doing something, but I decide to pretend I don't notice. Whatever he is doing, I probably don't want to know. Think of the worst!

**(Cody. Haven't said that in a while)**

She says she is going to order the Seafood Pasta with Sherry Tomato Cream Sauce. I look at the menu to see how much it is. Only $13. Not too bad at all. I realize that I might not have a whole bunch of money on me and pull out my wallet. I check it and see that I have my cash card and 5o bucks in there. I'm set.

"So, I've told you about me, or more Rikku…" She says when I look up from my lap. "…But how about you? What's going on at the Boston Tipton Hotel?"

"Well, I wouldn't know where to begin. So much has happened since I was you last. We had some major critics and inspectors coming in and out. Also, I learned how to cook some amazing meals from Chef Paulo, one of my friends from the hotel. Mom is becoming more and more popular, being the only reason Zack and I were able to get on this boat. Maddie went to be a counselor at another camp called 'Camp Heaven on Earth'. She had enough after a week, but stayed anyways. Zack started to shower, too! I think that is the biggest accomplishment." I say, taking a break and letting the information soak in. I see that Crystal is grateful, and still giggling at my last joke.

**(Crys again. I know, I know. That was short. He'll be back)**

"Well, a lot more has happened to you than to me. Other than the fact that I enrolled to Seven Seas High, my life is pretty boring. I sent an application directly to Mr. Tipton to ask about money, since I couldn't afford the enrollment. I did that at the beginning of the year. He agreed that I could come on once I raised $400 and was packed, no matter what time of the year it was. He said I could earn the rest on the boat. He is a nice guy, that Mr. Tipton." Cody looks almost surprised that my family wasn't all that rich. I could read his mind, he was a Dr. Suess book to me.

"Wow, I never knew… I mean, errr…" He started.

"It's OK. Most people don't. But like I said before," I said lovingly at him. "The super nerd types are the most honest and trustable. Which is why I am telling you…" I look into his blue eyes again, and wish we were at my dorm, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Sigh. This guy has serious effects on me.

"Hey guys, you ready to order?" Our waitress said as we were silent. Cody was still looking at me, obviously thinking the same thing I was. 'Go away, lady. We are about to kiss like you've only seen in movies.'

"Yeah, I think we're set," he said, glancing at the waitress. He was thinking that he is the luckiest guy ever. I can feel it.

The waitress looked at me expectantly and I told her what I wanted. When Cody was done ordering, she took our menus and we were talking again.

"So, let me get this straight, you talked directly to Mr. Tipton?" He asked. He obviously had never done that.

"Yep. He called me about a month after he received my letter and application. His voice is really deep. It calmed me down a lot." 'Almost as much as yours. I just want you to read me a bedtime story and rock me to sleep in your arms.' I keep that last part to myself. I think he might have freaked out if I said that out loud. He might have tackled me. I wouldn't have minded.

"Wow, that is super cool." He likes the word 'super'… "I've only seen pictures and videos. I know what he looks like, but… That is super cool." I think you have already said that, my love.

"It's not that amazing. He is a normal guy, just like you or me. He is just super rich." Pause… "OK, so he's not so much like you or me. He is more like Rikku and Rumiku. _They_ are rich. Their mom, my aunt, insisted on paying for my schooling, but I wouldn't let her. I wouldn't been able to deal with the guilt of owing her my education."

"Whoa, that was deep. Don't get lost!" He said with a chuckle. I smiled and was looking at his deep blue eyes again. This is my life. I can't believe I lived this long without him! I need his lips. Now.

We both lean in and close our eyes. I can feel his breath on my face. Minty. We are almost touching…

"Hey, lovebirds!" AGHHH I hate that person, whoever it was. So close! NOOOO!

We pulled away and blushed simultaneously. Zack was smiling at us, me mostly. Great, the ladies man is going to try to take over out date. Fabulous. Fantastic. It's even fantabulous. What is this guy's problem?

"Can I talk to you, Zack?" Cody said, irritably. He looked at me and mumbled "excuse us." Sigh. I hate Zack.

**(CoDy told you he'd be back. This is a long one, hang in there)**

Sigh. I hate Zack. Why does he always have to barge in on everything I do? He expects me to hand over everything I own just because he is 10 minutes older than me. It is ridiculous! I cannot take it anymore!

"What is you mental issue?" I burst at him once we are safely in the men's room. "Why do you always have to ruin everything? We were about to kiss, Zack. Kiss! I have been waiting to do that forever, and you know it. I have been dying to feel her lips on mine ever since we got home from camp so many years ago! I can't wait any longer. I need her, Zack! Can't you understand that?"

"Whoa, buddy! No need to be so irritated…"

"No need? _NO NEED?!?! _I think I have a need. I have a major need. I have a need of epic proportions! I have the biggest need to hit the planet! That need, my brother, is you. You can't let me have an hour to myself and my date. Not an hour. How would you like it if I dropped by every hour to check on your date?"

"Hey, I was just in the area. I figured I would see if you guys made any progress. You know, did anything interesting yet," He said it trying to sound so sincere, like a brother that had been rooting for me since the beginning. I knew better.

"Zack, I know what you were doing. You are jealous. I wasn't born yesterday. I saw you ogling at Crystal. Sure, I hated it, but I refrained from smashing your head into a wall. Just admit it and we will be on our way. Once you admit that you are jealous, you can leave and I can go back to dinner. I can get through my date with Crystal and maybe even kiss her like I have been dying to do. You can go to your room and sit there, imagining what we may be doing. You can imagine that Crystal stomped on my foot and is coming to your door right that moment. I don't care what you imagine, as long as you don't make any 'romantic' actions." I am breathing heavily and glaring at Zack. He looks a little frightened, a look I have never seen him wear around me. I almost want to grab him and hug him like there is no tomorrow, but I won't break the walls now. I'm on a roll.

He sighed really heavily. I have never in my natural life heard him sigh. He just breaths. He is not a sigher. "OK, I was jealous. But, man, you can't blame me. That girl is hotter than fire. You are the luckiest man alive. If you two get married, have 4 kids, and live happily ever after, I want you to know, I am rooting for you. I always have. Even though most of the time I don't show that I do, I hope the best for you. You deserve her, man. We both know you do. And I'll back off. It'll be hard, but I will." He finishes with another sigh, most likely his last one of the year. I know he is telling the truth because he is twiddling his thumbs. He can't help but do that when he is saying something deep and being honest about it. I smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise." We walk out together and we head our separate ways. He goes toward the door, and I go toward the politely waiting Crystal. Luckily, the food hasn't arrived yet.

I slide into my chair and look at Crystal apologetically. "I am super sorry. Zack was on my last nerve, and we needed to talk. It couldn't wait." She looks at me meaningfully and smiles.

"It's OK. I totally understand. I may be an only child, but Ri and Ru are pretty much my sisters. We spend every waking second together, it was a little weird. We had sleepovers every other night, and we were even in the same homeroom, all three of us. Our lockers were all in the same little nook, and our schedules were really similar." She said with a smile that made my heart flip. I'm not sure why, it wasn't any different than the others.

"Wow, so in other words, it was like it was meant to be," I said with a guy-giggle.

"Yeah," She said, her smile widening.

**AN: I know the last chapter took a while, I had other things I needed to do, or else my mother would have eaten my head. I hope you liked this one, and the next one is brewing up. It'll be released soon, hopefully. I'm starting track, so the only time I'll have is in the middle of the night! D: Well, enjoy while it lasts! R&R!!! (As always) ~SC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Pool**

**(Crystal POV)**

"So how was it? Did you kiss?" Bailey asked excitedly the next day.

"No, we were about to, but Zack came and interrupted." It feels good to let it out, I'm glad I am talking to Bailey. She is really easy to talk to.

"No way! How rude," she said with a scowl.

"I know! We were so close, I could feel his breath…" I remember his minty breath on my face. I was brought back to my bed, where me and Bailey were sitting. Sigh. I wish we did kiss.

"Oh my word, why would he do something like that? I never thought he would… Well, actually I would, but still!" She slammed my pillow on the bed and got up. She walked up to an egg chair and sat down. She began to spin. "Ahhh, I love these…"

"I know! They are too cool. Mr. Tipton sent me a catalogue and said I could have anything in there. I was so happy! He takes pity on the poor." It's true, at least he did for me.

"Wow, maybe _I_ should send him a letter!" We laughed for a while, when we calmed down and got back to business.

"I hope he asks me out again. I really like him," I say. It's true, I really, really do. (teehee that rhymed!)

"Well, I'm not going to lie. He is really cute. You are lucky to have him, Crys." She smiled at me warmly, and I returned it. I knew she meant this. I know I'm lucky.

**(CODY~ I know, short. Crys will be back.)**

"Take a chill pill, man." Zack was watching me pace back and forth. I was trying to figure out how to ask Crys out again. Last time was blind luck, and I want to make sure I am ready this time. "You're going to make a hole in the ground if you keep this up." He was partially true. I was already starting to make marks where my feet have been shuffling on the waxy floor of the sky deck. I wouldn't make a hole but I could make a line where I've been pacing.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know what to say! I need it to be just right, it needs to be perfect…" I trailed off in thought.

"You sound like a girl planning a wedding. C'mon, lighten up! Let's play shuffleboard or something. It may be an old person thing, but it is surprisingly fun," he said. Shuffleboard? I don't think so. I have better things to do than play a Granny-game.

"No thanks. I have other things I need to get done. You go ahead," I say. He shrugs and walks toward the fiesta deck to join the senior citizens of Boringsville, population: Zack, I know that sounds mean, but he plays shuffleboard everyday. It's ridiculous.

Suddenly, I see Crystal and Bailey walking towards me. Uhh… I am totally drawing a blank here! I don't know what to say to her!

"Hey," She says smiling at me.

"Hey…" I say nervously. I am so lame.

"So, what's up? Whatcha doin'?" She says. Uhhhhh

"Not much, just chilling out. You?" I say, thanking the lord that I can finally speak. My hands start to fidget, since they can't figure out how to stay still

"Mmm, not much." She looks into my eyes and I nearly melt. It should be against the law for a girl to be like this.

"So, umm, I've got something to do. I'll leave you love-birds alone!" I forgot Bailey was even there, but she was already leaving.

"Soooo," I start.

"Yes?" She looks at me hopefully. Uhhh, I don't know if I can do this…

"Do you want to, you know, see a movie or something tonight?" I ask. She looks super disappointed. Uhhh…

"I would love to, but Moseby's got me working late today. But I'm open tomorrow, is that OK?"

WHEW! "Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you later than?"

"Most definitely." She smiles and kisses my cheek. It tingles where she kissed, and I have the urge to pull her close. I smile and walk away, deciding to save it for later.

I need to cool off. I go to my room, change into my swimming trunks and head to the lap pool. I don't do this everyday, and I am definitely not the "star swimmer" type. Just sometimes swimming helps me out of a tough situation. It's a good way to clear the mind, you should try it sometime.

I dip my toe into the water and clamber in. Once I adjust to the temperature of the water, I start swimming. Swimming was one of those few things that came really naturally to me, like math or science. It's the only athletic thing I'm good at, so I do it a lot. Zack is more of a dry land person, so he never swims with me, unless we are in the kiddy pool, or if he is trying to impress a girl.

Sometimes I'm not so sure that Zack and I are really twins. The only thing keeping us to that name is our parents and our birthdays. Other than that, we are polar opposites. He is athletic, I'm not. I am scholastic, he is not. Our taste in girls is even different! No matter what the hospital may say, I'm not convinced.

After doing around 27 laps, I feel a lot better and climb out of the pool. I grab my towel off of the bleachers nearby and shake my head violently, like a dog does after getting wet. I look up and see a head suddenly disappear around the corner.

**(CRYSTAL POV)**

"OMIGOSH I think he saw me!" I say in a whisper, looking wide-eyed at Bailey. We have been watching Cody swim laps for the past 15 minutes. He is really good, which I wasn't expecting. I guess his arms are the strongest part of his body, because he is good at climbing trees, too.

"Shoot, run for it!" She exclaimed, already sprinting away from the pool area. We slam into Bailey's door, open it, and flop on her bed. Then we burst out laughing at the face London was making at us.

"It's a long story," Bailey started, still giggling slightly at London.

"Well, I don't want to hear it." London walked out of the room with her head held high.

"Well, I don't want to hear it…" I say mockingly, not noticing that she wasn't out the door yet. She turned and gave me a nasty look. I straighten up and look at her with wide eyes. Oops! She storms out, slams the door, and leaves us to our outburst of laughter.

"OMIGOSH I thought she closed the door!" I was, trying to contain myself but failing miserably.

"Did you see her face? I've never seen her that nasty!" She laughed into her pillow for a while and we calmed down slightly.

"Whew, do you think Cody knew who it was?" I ask, a little embarrassed that I blew our cover.

"I doubt it. We were out of there in a flash. If he saw who it was, he must have like, x-ray vision or something." After a moment of thinking, we look at each other.

"EEEWWW!" We say in unison, then bursting once again.

There was a knock on the door… Oooh, all mysterious like! Actually, not really.

"Come in!" Bailey shouted. The door opened and in came Zack.

"Hey Zack," we say in unison again. We giggle.

"Hey, Bailey. Hey Crystal. I was hoping you'd both be here." He looked super serious. Umm…

"Welcome to Bailey's Dorm, how may I help you?" I ask, wondering why he is being so serious.

He took a deep breath and started. "Well, I'm not sure where to start. It's… It's about Cody."

"What happened?" I say, jumping up. Bailey, who hasn't spoken in a while, suddenly sighs. Sighs?

"Great, Zack. He said to wait until they get more serious." What? Wait about what? What is more serious?

"She needs to know, Bailey. She deserves to." AHH! This is driving me crazy!

"GUYS! Just tell me, I can handle it!" I am almost sweating. Why can't they just tell me?

"OK, well… Cody, he's got this thing where…" Zack starts, but then stops himself.

"Where…?" I say to urge him on.

"Where he can't breathe." Uhhh… excuse me?

"Pardon? He seems to be breathing fine," I say, seriously confused.

"OK, not that kind on breathing. Like, his body can't breathe. He is still living and stuff, but his body gets all, you know… weird." He looks at me nervously.

"Ummm, you lost me. What does this have to do with anything?" I ask

"Look, Crystal," Bailey says. I look at her with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like that. What Zack is trying to say is that Cody has athletic problems, unless he is in water. It's like a disease type thing. Only 1 in every 100 children are born with it." I stare blankly at her. What?

"Uhhh, OK?" I chuckle slightly. "Why does this matter?"

"Whew, you're taking this well!" Zack said. "When we told Barbara, she flipped out!"

"I mean, come on. So, he isn't athletic. Who cares? He isn't required to do sports! Frankly, I suck at sports, and I don't have a disease to blame." I say. I am really surprised that this matters so much to them.

"Good, you're definitely not pshyco," Bailey said.

"Was there ever a doubt?" I ask jokingly. We all had a laugh and headed off to lunch.

**AN: I AM SO SORRY, I HAVE NO TIME ANYMORE! I know this took forever, and I'm sorry I made you wait. I know, Cody's condition is strange, and is never mentioned, but is one of those things us super fans can figure out. ;D R&R and I'll try to write faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Yum**

**(CODESTER)**

After I change into my man-pris and a polo, I read a few chapters of my book, _So Called Forbidden Love_. It's one of London's sappy romance novels, but she got me addicted. After around 10 minutes, my stomach gives me a wake-up call and tells me that it's time for lunch.

Whew, it's about time. Emma just dumped Tim by telling him she was moving to Connecticut with Connor! Which, of course, is a total lie, but Emma really likes both of them, and can't choose which one to date. What a poo.

I walk onto the sky deck where they have the lunch buffet. I grab a turkey sub and a milk carton, pay with my cash card, and look around for a table. I scope out Crys, Bailey and Zack sitting at a near-by table and head towards them. Crystal spots me and waves, smiling like a loon. I laugh and when I reach them, I bend over and kiss her on the check.

"Hey guys," I smile, seating myself in the empty chair next to Crystal.

"Codester, I got news for you!" Zack said, grinning.

"Uhhh, do I want to know?" I ask tentatively.

"Crys knows!" Bailey says excitedly. Are they talking about what I think they are?

I look at Crystal, and she is blushing slightly. "They told me a little bit ago about your… athletic thing. I just want to let you know, I don't mind. I told them this earlier, but I suck at sports, and I don't have a disease to blame." She smiles sheepishly.

"Well, that's good! But still…" I glare at Bailey and Zack, "_I _would have liked to tell you myself."

"Hey, Zack just walked in and spilled the pork and beans! I had nothing to do with it!" Bailey said innocently "I just explained a little further when Zack didn't know what to say."

"Yeah, and you confirmed that I wasn't psycho, which I thank you for." She looks at Bailey and we all laugh.

"Well, I'm glad you don't mind. Unlike _some_ people I've dated in the past." I remember Barbara. When Zack and I told her, she literally flipped out. She stormed out, mad about the fact that I hadn't told her sooner.

I bite into my turkey sub. I get this everyday, and everyday it's great. But wait… what is that taste?

"YOW!" I exclaim. I swallow and chug my milk, realizing that I got a spicy sub.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"What's wrong?" Crys asked immediately after.

"Peppers," I say, answering both of the questions with one word. Zack burst out laughing, and Crys gave him a nasty look. He immediately stopped, but when she turned toward me, he and Bailey started to laugh silently.

"Are you OK? I hate those little devils… there is no need for those peppers, if you ask me. No one actually likes them. Other than my dad, of course, but I seriously doubt he is 100% human."

This just made Zack and Bailey laugh even harder. Bailey snorted once, which got both Crystal and I started, and didn't help out with Zack trying to calm down. We sat there laughing our heads off for the next five minutes before Bailey stopped snorting. We slowly eased off of the laughing spree and Crystal changed the subject.

"So, what do you think we are going to do in class tomorrow?" She asks.

"Well, we are stopping in Keflavik, Iceland in a few days. We might be stocking up on information about it for a while." Bailey says, making sure there were no peppers on her chicken breast Panini.

"Yeah, probably," Crystal says in return. I've noticed I am not as nervous around her all of a sudden.

I look in Crystal's eyes and notice that they are a lot greener than yesterday. I wonder how often they change.

"Yo, Codester. What's up?" Zack says, looking at me questioningly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was distracted…" I say, glancing back at Crys. She was smiling at me knowingly. God, do all girls read minds?

"They change to green when I get worried or mad. They will change back soon," she whispers in my ear. I look at her eyes again and they are back to the normal blue I remember from camp.

**(Crystal POV)**

"They change to green when I get worried or mad. They will change back soon," I say quietly to Cody. He looks into my eyes and smiles. I melt. Right then and there. I'm melting!!!

"Sooo… I think I'm done here. I'll see you guys later," Zack says. I notice he inhaled his foot-long in roughly 30 seconds. Jeez, and I thought I was a pig!

"Seeya later, Zack," I say, smiling at him. I take a bite of my veggie sub. I heard somewhere that Mills Farms, the provider for this ship, tortures their animals. No way am I eating tortured meat!

"Bye," Cody and Bailey say in unison. Bailey glanced at me and we held back a giggle fest. Us and our inside jokes. Too many, if you ask me.

"Well, I think I am going to go, too," Bailey said, stuffing the last of her Panini in her mouth. "I need to work on an essay about Keflavik!" She hurries away with a bulging mouth full of chicken.

I look at Cody with a huge grin on my face. He looks at me back with the same goofy grin. I laugh a bit and give him the rest of my sub, since his is un-edible.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you and your veggie subs," he says before taking a bite. He swallows quickly and takes another. I watch him chew. Does eating fast run in the family?

"So," he starts, swallowing the bite he had in his mouth. "When do you start work today?"

"Hmm…" I pull out my phone from my back pocket and check the time. 2:28. "Not for around 4 hours. Moseby has me starting at 6:30, so I've got plenty of time." I look at him and he is smiling at me wildly. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I have an idea," he says, pushing the sub into the garbage can near our table. "Come with me." He grabs my hand and pulls me along to an un-known place, which is obviously a surprise.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took forever, but I have no time! this is a short one, but i'll make the next one longer and better! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Surprise!**

**(Cody POV)**

"Will you _please_ tell me?" I was dragging Crystal along, on my way to a place I've only shown Zack.

"Just wait, we're almost there," I say. This is partially a lie, because we are about 5 minutes away, but that is still pretty close. We weave through the crowd of people, on our way to the captain's deck. She doesn't know this, of course, but I do.

The captain's deck is a very private place. The only reason I am allowed there is because I am the "Official Plant Care-taker", according to Captain James. He let's me on whenever I'd like.

"Will you at least give me a hint?" She asks, her breath short. We have been running for the past eight minutes, so I don't blame her. My lungs are starting to suffer, as well.

"Sure. We are going to a magical forest that only a few people know about." She looks at me like I'm crazy. I smile at her. "I'm telling the truth."

"Mhmm. And I live in Unicorn Jungle, where we all eat rainbows and poop out butterflies." She smiles at me back. She knows I'm saying what I mean, but is teasing me. At times, I can read a girl like they can read me. Other times, well… who knows.

We are still moving at a fast pace, but slowing down quickly. "We are almost to the secret staircase…"

"Secret staircase? Are you serious?" She stops for a second, before being pushed along by the crowd around us. I pull on her hand.

"C'mon, you're going to love this! Captain James and I made it. Only him and I are aloud up there. Unless you're with me, you'll get kicked out. I really want to show you this," I say to her. We get to a calm part of the ship -- right outside of the secret staircase -- and pause to catch our breath. "It really is amazing."

"Hmmm…" She looks at her feet for a minute. "I'll go with you, but only if you tell me where this 'magical forest' is." She looks at me expectantly.

I smile. "We are going…" I start, and then l press the button as if I am leaning on the wall. "Here."

She looks with her mouth wide and her eyes huge as part of the wall starts to move. It moves out a little, then in and aside. I tug on her hand and she moves forward, still in awe. We walk through the opening and up the dimly-lit spiral staircase. When we get to the top, I push another button, and watch the door below close.

Crystal, still shocked at the fact that this place exists, looks at me and says; "You, my friend, are very good at surprising people."

I smile and lead her through yet another door and close it behind us. "Well, Crystal, this is it. You are now entering my personal paradise."

**(CRYS WAZ [AND REMAINS TO BE] HERE!)**

"Oh… My… God… Cody, this is… This really is amazing," I say. I look around at the tropical plants growing all around me. I can look up at the sky, even though this paradise is in a greenhouse. Groupings of bushes and tall plants crowded us, giving us complete privacy from the oblivious people below us. Plants of every shape and size were flourishing in this large room, from palm trees to small banana leaved bushes.

"I knew you would like it," He said, smiling at me.

"I do. I love it more than I have ever loved anything in my whole life. Other than you, of course." If there is one thing I love about myself, it's the fact that I can be witty when I want to. It makes life easier.

He smiles grows wider. I am truly in heaven.

"Well, since you love it, how about a tour?" He holds out his hand and does a little bow. "Shall we?"

I graciously take it, curtsey. and say, "Why thank you, kind sir." I giggle and he leads me away.

He takes me to a small greenhouse within the main one filled with pine trees. "This is where the boat's Christmas trees grow." He gestures at all the trees. "We plant them right before the holidays and they get big enough to be put in display after a year. This, in my opinion, is the best part of the greenhouse," he says, looking at me. "Because this is exactly like…"

"Where we had our first kiss…" I finish for him. I knew it once we walked in why he did this. I could smell the pine; I could almost feel the wind on my face from that day. This place was exactly like summer camp. I would never let it go.

"You are exactly right." He looked into my eyes and looked dead serious. Then, a smile sneaked onto his face and the awkward moment was gone forever.

All of a sudden, I was pressed on a tree and we were kissing. Whoa! I could feel an immediate spark, one I have never felt in my life. I could feel tongue on my lips and granted entrance. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, though Cody was winning by a long shot. We stayed there, in that position, for a long time. He pulled away for a bit just to catch his breath and I took a breath as well. Both of us turned our heads 90° and were together again. I felt his hair in my fingers, and I smiled into the kiss.

Wow, this feels really good. Like, amazing. This is great and I could do this forever. Forever and ever and ever. Have I made my point? I think I have.

He finally pulls away for the last time. He looks slightly down at me, and I look slightly up at him. We just stand there for a while, smiling at each other. I try to keep my joy from surfacing, and I felt his hair in my fingers again. I give him a toothy grin.

**AN: YAY they kissed. happy days! well. Now what? well............. im at a blank. seeyou all next episode of... LOVE?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: WHAT?**

**(Bailey POV)**

"OH MY WORD! YOU DID WHAT NOW?" I ask, in complete shock. No way I heard Crys right. No way.

"We kissed. On the Captain's deck. In a magical forest that I will never forget in my whole life." Uhhh, no. I think I'll get an appointment with the doctor, 'cause I need to check my ears.

"No way! I am so happy for you," We hugged and she was smiling ear to ear. She was certainly happy for herself, too.

"I know. It felt so right, like it should have happened a long time ago. I wonder if he felt it, too…"

**(Zack POV)**

"Lies. No way man." I was totally calm. He was almost certainly pulling my leg.

"Dude, I am dead serious. We kissed." OK, now I'm starting to freak out. I haven't kissed a girl in a year or so, and my nerdy brother is beating me to the hottest girl on board!

"WHAT?" I say, totally flipping out. Can you really blame me? The chick is smoking hot!

He smiled. "Yeah, it's true. We did, and it felt really good, like it was meant to be. I've been waiting for that kiss for a long time, man. And you know it." Yeah, I know it. Doesn't mean I like it.

I faked a real-looking smile. "Cool, dude! I am totally happy for you," I say. I am, but I'm not… You know? I have mixed feelings. I am really happy for Cody. He has only kissed a few girls in his life (one of them being Mom), so this is a big deal. But of course, I would have liked to kiss Crystal. I guess she thinks of me more as a friend, though, so I guess I can deal with it.

"Thanks, bro. I really appreciate you backing off," he said with a grin on his face. "I know it was hard."

"Heck yeah, it was hard. But you are my brother, and she doesn't even like me anyways. Good luck, man. I got to go, but I'll see you around. Bye!" I get up, walking toward his dorm door

"See ya, bro." I left the room and ran into Woody in the hallway.

"Hey, Wood Chuck! Where were you at lunch? We looked all over for you." He gave me a weird facial expression.

"I was out." No, really?

"C'mon, even _I_ could have guessed that. Where?" I ask.

"God, you're just like Cody. See you around." He walked out of the hallway, and not into his room like I thought he would.

**(Crystal POV)**

Bailey just left my dorm, so I'm all alone. I look around and spot my clock. Hmm… It's already eight! I walk to the bathroom and find a hair-tie. I put my hair up into a very neat ponytail and change into my lucky blue Bermuda shorts, a white polo, and head off to work. I hate working when it's dark out. Coffee shops are always busy at night.

I lock my door behind me and walk to the sky deck. When I'm outside, I look up. All the stars are visible out in the middle of the ocean. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open them again and start walking again. Sigh. I don't want to work.

I jump over the counter and put my apron and cap on. I look up to see someone waiting already. Great.

"Hello, welcome to Java Bean! How may I help you?" I feel like barfing. This girl even looks like snob.

"I'd like a double mocha-chino with no froth and whip cream. Use soy milk, not cream, and make sure it's at 69° when it reaches my mouth." Ok, your Highness.

"Coming right up, that'll be $4.50," I say, trying to keep a smile on my face. How the heck am I supposed to make sure its 69 degrees? And Isn't that pretty cold? Mental note: Ask Cody what room temperature is. She hands me a $5 bill and I give her two quarters in return. Then I'm off to make a double mocha-whatsit with no froth and whipped soy milk. Yum. Oh, and its exactly 69°. Don't forget.

I start on the mocha-whatsit part, and then put soy milk in a cream-whiper while the mocha is brewing. I let the whiper sit for a while and take the mocha off the brewer. I take it's temperature… 71°. Ahh, she can't tell the difference. I put the whipped liquid soy on top of it and put on the cap.

"Here ya are. Please come again!" I say. "Not." I whisper when she's out of range. I hate snobs. They think the whole world revolves around them. Which is a total lie, because the world is a sphere, meaning that we are all equal lengths from the center of the earth. Ugh, I hate insulting people using geometry. It makes me feel like a nerd.

I see yet another person standing at the counter, but this time it's someone I want to see.

"Hey, Crys," Cody said, his blue eyes gleaming in the lights from the shop.

"Hi Cody," I say. I kiss him, on the lips this time. I'm glad he didn't mind. If he did, I would be very confused of why he kissed me earlier.

When I pull away, he is smiling his trademark grin. I love it. Before I know it, I'm giggling. NO. I don't like giggling. Stoppit! I'm about to slap myself when I realize I am still standing at the counter of a coffee stand on a boat out in the middle of the ocean. Oops.

"So, how's work?" He said after I gestured for him to come in. He climbed over the counter, and I wiped it down quickly.

"Just wonderful. Some snob asked for some crazy order that had to be exactly 69°. So weird…" I say, than I remembered my mental note. "Speaking of, what is room temperature?"

"70°F. Why would she want it so cold? That's really strange." He looks at me, then around the sky deck. We were completely alone. "Well, as long as we are here…"

He didn't even finish, and he didn't have to. He grabbed my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed again, and didn't stop until the foghorn blew. Foghorn?

When we pulled away, I looked around. "But, there's no fog…"

"Yes," Cody said looking up at the Captain's quarters. "But there is a very mean Captain." He waves and the horn blew again. I look and see the captain beaming at us.

"You're kidding!" I laugh and then look back at Cody. He is smiling at me. Sigh. We kiss again, but only for a bit. Well, it felt like a little fraction of time, but apparently we kissed for 5 minutes. That has got to be a new record.

I look at the clock and see that it's 8:30. I've still got half an hour before my shift is over. Curfew is at 10, and lights out at 11. That's on school nights, of course. Non-school nights are later, but today is Sunday, so we have no choice.

I sigh. "Half an hour left. And I don't even think anyone is awake. This is so ridiculous," I say, looking at the pastries. They look good, but my diet wouldn't allow it.

"Hmm… Well I can't do much about that, but I can make it go a little faster." He smiles at me. "I'll be right back."

"Mmm... Kay." I peck him on the lips, and he runs off in the direction of his dorm. Sigh. I wipe off the counter for the third time this evening. It's something I do randomly, even when it doesn't need it, like a nervous habit. I'm waiting for Cody at my post when some random person appears out of nowhere.

"OMIGOD!" I scream. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! You just frightened me, and I didn't hear anyone come up. I am so sorry!" He just looks at me, without a noise. "Uhhh, may I help you?"

"Tall vanilla bean latte, please." He was wearing one of those trench coats that you see in the detective movies, and a hat that hid most of his face. He looks down at his hand, and I noticed a phone with a full keyboard on it. I recognized it as a Side-Kick, the ultimate texting phone. I had wanted one when I was smaller, I thought they looked cool.

"Sure thing," I say as I ring him up on the computer. "$3.68, please." He handed me exact change, and didn't even have to count it out. He already knew. Uhhh… "Thank you, it'll be right up." He just started texting again. Hmm…

I make the latte quickly and give it to him. He just stood there for a second, texting with one hand and holding the latte in the other. He glanced up at me and noticed a tip jar. He dropped a bill in and walked away. Talk about awkward… That was totally weird. I feel like taking a shower. I look at the tip jar. I pick it up, and only see a few coins in addition to the bill the man dropped in. I examine the bill closer through the thick plastic of the jar. OMIGOSH! It's twenty bucks! That's like, a lot!

"Miss me?" I see a face through the jar – a very warped and large face - and pull it away.

"Yes. This creepy guy came and ordered a vanilla bean latte. It was super awkward, and he gave me a twenty dollar tip! That's like a 600% tip," I say to the now normal headed Cody.

"Hmmm, a lot of odd people come to coffee stands after 8, I guess." He leans in and kisses me. "Well, I hope this makes it better." He hands me a boom-box and hops the counter.

"What is this for?" I ask, inspecting the portable boom-box.

"Well, I took dance lessons a while ago, and I thought I'd teach you how to waltz," he said.

"Awww, that is so sweet. I would be honored to have you teach me such a romantic dance," I say, smiling at him.

He is smiling back at me. "Well, alright then! Let's get started." He pushed the play button on the boom-box and took a hold of my right hand with his left. He then put his right on my waist, and I rested my left on his shoulder. When the music stared, he gently guided me across the floor of the shop.

"1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… You are a wonderful dancer, you know. It's took me a long time to learn," he said. I looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Why, thank you. I have a very good teacher," I say while I beam at him. I look at the clock and it's already 9:00. "Omigosh, my shift is over! That went much faster then I thought. Thank you, Cody. I really did have lot's of fun."

"Well, I'll see you later." He looked into my eyes. He's waiting for something. He's looking at me weird… He's expecting me to do something… OH. I lean in and kiss him again. We stand there for a while, kissing like there is no tomorrow.

**AN: I KNOW. They kiss a lot. Deal with it :D love you all, and review like there is no tomorrow! I wont update if you dont... ok i probably will, but review anyways. R&R!! -SC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The First Day**

**(CRY5741 P0V)  
**

_RING RING RING RING! _Shuddup, stupid alarm…

"Unng…" I slap the snooze button. Yow, that hurt my hand. I look at the clock. 6:30… There is no way I set the clock for that early. We're on a cruise ship, why can't school be at noon?

I sit there, staring at the ceiling for a while, but I eventually get up and go to the bathroom. I am stopped dead in my tracks by the alarm going off again. Ugh. I pick up the deadly clock and turn it off. Stupid machine…

I look in the mirror and see the bride of Frankenstein. I would scream, but I'm used to it. I look like this every time I forget to apply hair cream the night before. Hello? I was a little distracted yesterday, incase you didn't notice… I drag a brush through my hair and turn my flat-iron on. I sigh and turn on the shower. I need one. It calms me down and wakes me up at the same time.

20 minutes later, I walk out of my bathroom dressed in two towels and my slippers. You know you love my fashion sense. I walk over to my dresser and look through my options. I pull out 2 options, and I cannot make a choice for the life of me.

Choosing an outfit should not be this stressful…

My choices are (a) this amazing white Aero shirt that Rumiku gave me for my birthday this year, and a pair or RED skinnies! I LOVE THEM! And (b) a blue cami, white leggings and, get this, a blue and white horizontal STRIPED shorts! They are too cool!

I guess the weather can effect what I'm wearing. I might want to save the jeans for when we get to Iceland. That's really green. And Greenland that's really ice. De ja vu, anyone?

I glance at the porthole in the wall. Sigh. While standing on my bed, I open it up and look outside. Sunny, but clouds in the distance. We are going away from them though, so it should be smooth sailing. B it is!

I change into option b and check my self out in the mirror. Most girls would be like _Man, I'm hot. _Yea-no. I'm no that self-loving. I'm OK looking. Like, I'm not gorgeous, but I don't look like I tried too hard. I look up and notice that I still have a towel headdress. Oops… In a moment, I'm in the bathroom brushing my hair again and straightening it. I put it up into a messy ponytail, with my streak hanging out on my face. Perfect.

I take a second glance at the clock and notice it's already 7:12. Wow, it took me that long to get ready? I'm usually ready in two minutes. I take after my dad, and as I fore-mentioned, he's not exactly human like.

I walk out to the sky deck and grab a container with bagel and lox in it. I pay and take a seat with my little container of joy. I spread the cream cheese on the bagel, and add capers, salmon, and onion. Nummy! OMG I just said nummy! Cody is really rubbing off on me…

After I'm done, I head back to my room to brush my teeth. When I'm done with my minty toothpaste clean-out, the warning bell rang. I walk over to the classroom and settle myself with Cody, Bailey, and Zack.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask.

**(CODY POV)**

"OK, kids! Settle down and take you seats!" Ms. Tutweiler exclaimed to all of us as the bell rang. I gently kissed Crystal and she headed to her seat a few rows away. She sat clear across the room, on the other side of Woody. We were at My desk and had all been talking about what we wanted to do in Keflavik.

"I will announce something very important later on in class, so stay with me. And you all are not leaving until I tell you said important thing, so you'd better pay attention now, or else you're all staying after," a groan spread through the classroom, but quickly died down as Tutweiler glared at the class.

I glanced over at Crystal and saw her absently doodling in her notebook. She had showed me some of her drawings last night when I walked her to her room. She is really good, like really, REALLY good. She is famous artist material. She drew Bailey with pencil, and it looks exactly like her. It's a little creepy how perfect it is.

Tutweiler's voice brought me back to reality. "OK, so today in math, we are going to be creating models of icosahedrons!" Another groan spread through the room, "I will come around and pass out foam and x-acto knifes, but for now, you need to pick partners. No more than two per group, please!" I immediately spin in my seat and face Crystal. She is looking at me with a huge smile.

**(ZACK POVVVVV)**

Woody and I attempt to make an eye coma hydrant, or something along those lines. I don't really know, and I ended up being talked into asking Bailey and London for help. Emphasis on the Bailey.

"Hey, can you guys help us?" I ask her. I glance at her desk and see a something that is probably what we are supposed to be doing. It has, like, 20 sides on it! Is that really right? I also see London sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk concentrating on her nails while she files them. How long can a girl file her nails? She's been sitting there for longer than me and Woody have been goofing off!

"Hmmm…" Bailey glances at my desk, where Woody is sitting, trying to figure this out with the instructions, and sees our lopsided figure of foam. Her eyes widen considerably and she looks back at me. "You need to get new foam. No way am I going to be able to make an icosahedron with that lump."

"So does that mean you'll do it without us?" I ask, in hope that that was what she meant.

"No, but I will help. A lot, by the looks of it. C'mon, let's go," She says. I am so grateful that she is doing this. I already have a C- in this class, and I don't need a D. I might get a surprise visit from Mom if I do.

Once Bailey finishes we finish the icosahedron (she taught me how to say it!), the class moves on to history and English, then we get a break for lunch. The whole time, Cody and Crystal were making googly eyes at each other as me and Bailey talked about the English lesson.

"Zack, it would be 'Woody and I', not 'me and Woody'. That's just common sense." OK, so she's helping me with the English homework. Same difference.

"You know, it probably is," I start.

"Thank you!" Bailey says, looking at me.

"But I am going to keep saying 'me and Woody'. I don't like learning. I'll write that down for this problem though. I don't want to get a D in English, either." She knows about my little grade issue. She wouldn't have agreed to help me on my homework if she didn't. It's that whole 'you should get what grade you deserve, Zack' number. Girls are so complicated.

"Fine. But know that you are saying things wrong." She sticks her tongue out at me and takes another sip of her soup.

"So," Cody says, surprising Bailey and I (OH NO Bailey is rubbing off on me!). "What are you guys doin'?" Crys and him were obviously in their own little bubble, because I'm pretty sure Bailey is the loudest person on board.

"I was helping Zack with his love life." Bailey looked dead serious, and I followed suit. They deserved it, they were ignoring us before. I was refraining myself from falling to the floor in laughter.

Crystal looked in shock at Bailey, and then me. I almost burst then, but practically strangled myself to keep it together. "No way! I always thought of you as the 'ladies man'," she said, and then looked at Cody. "Right?"

"Right…" Cody looked at me and Bailey suspiciously. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing," Bailey said with the most convincing face I have ever seen in my life. Truly incredible, I had no idea she was such an actress. "Zack just wanted some help in his social life." I almost burst again. Help? C'mon! I am one of the most popular kids on the boat, and Bailey is close, but no cigar. A lot of guys think she is cute, or has really pretty eyes. I'll admit, she is pretty hot. Now that Cody is distracted with Crystal, I might want to make a move…

What were we talking about?

Oh, right. The whole 'Love life help' thing. Riiiight…

"Mmhmm. I don't believe you," Crystal says, now looking at us suspiciously as well. "Well, I'm pretty sure we are done here." She brushed her hands off with a napkin and threw it away.

"Yeah, we'll leave you guys to your 'love stories'. Seeya," Cody said as he and Crys walk away, hand in hand.

Sigh.

**(CRYS POVVVVVV)**

"Well, that was weird," Cody says as we are walking away from Crazy-ville. He is totally right. That was definitely bizzarro.

"Yeah, that was weird. I would say queer, but that can mean other things," I say. He chuckles. "So, what do you want to do?" I ask right before the bell rings.

"Go to class!" He says with a huge grin on his face. I giggle and we walk back to the classroom to finish up today's classes.

**(TUTWEILER'S POV… I know, it's different)**

As all the kids trickle back in, I make a mental note of who is here or not. London, Bailey, Cody, Crystal, David, Woody, Selena, Jake… Where is Zack? He always seems to be gone, no matter what. The late bell is going to ring in a few seconds… He had better hurry up, unless he wants detention. Again.

I'm about to announce the big news too! I'm sure he doesn't want to miss this…

**(Zack's POV)**

God, I'm going to be tardy again! These stupid old people need to move.

I'm always late because these stinkin' senior citizens don't move fast enough. Tut doesn't believe that I have the decency to not push them over. She doesn't know me very well…

Though I am very tempted, I won't. I do not push old people over since the time I helped Connie out by helping them. They are actually pretty cool.

"Hey guys! I need to get to class, or I'll be late again! Can you all move please?" I scream at them. They all turn and quickly move out of the way when they see my face. I dart through the newly made opening and race to class. I might actually make it…

BRING BRING BRING!

The bell sounds just as I slip into the class and into my seat. Whew…

"The senior passengers in your way again, Zack?" Ms. Tutweiler asks with a stern face. Well, yeah.

"Uhhh, sorta. I got them to move today, though." I grinned at her, but she kept her straight face. My smile slipped away faster than those old people moved when I yelled at them.

**(Cody POV)**

"OK, class! Settle down! I have some very exciting news!" Ms. Tutweiler said to us gently. We all were already in our seats, so we all turned toward her with open ears. Except me. Crystal is a few rows away, but she is ahead of me, so I look at her. She is in Tutweiler's general direction.

"This news better be good. I think I lost some of my shuffleboard buddies to get here on time." Zack was whispering in my ear from behind. I look at him and laugh silently. He is smiling too. He loves making me laugh. It's one of his hobbies, another being making fun of me.

I look back at Crystal. How does she get her hair to stay straight like that? How do girls make their hair so pretty?

"Next week is our second dance of the semester!" Crystal's head whips around and she is grinning at me like a lunatic. I smile back and nod my head. She does a little dance in her seat and looks back at Tutweiler, obviously hoping for more information. "It will be held in the ball room, just like last time. At seven o' clock, Friday evening, you will all be gathered in there to dance the night away to new and hip music! Partners are always a thrill, but nothing is like going solo. There will be food and refreshments, as always, and you will be aloud to make requests during the dance. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Zack says. "Will there be chaperones?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! There will be a security guard in there to make sure nothing gets to bad. Other than that, Mr. Moseby trusts that you will all act like young adults." Tutweiler says in return. This is the best day ever.

**AN: I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER. I'm sorry. I had all sorts of stuff I had to do and this got put at the end of my list. This is my schedule: School, track, homework, clean room, THEN work on Suite Life Crystal... Anyways. Hope you enjoy, R&R!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Pre-Dance Dance**

**(BAILEY POV)**

"OHMYGOSH! I cannot believe we are having a dance! I am so excited!" Crystal is squealing as we are jumping on her bed. Her room is so amazing, it's the only place we hang out now.

"I know! It is like, major whenever we have dances on board. They are always so much fun!" I say. It's super true, too. There aren't many dances since we are on a boat. When one happens, it's a big deal. Ms. Tutweiler knows they are a huge deal to all of us, so she makes sure that they are extra special.

"So, who are you going to go with?" She asked, looking at me expectantly. Shoot, I hadn't thought of that.

"To be honest, I hadn't thought of that." What? My mother used to always tell me "Say it like it is." I'm just following suit.

"Well, you'd better think about it soon, 'cause you've only got a week." She looks at me with her head tilted slightly.

I think of everyone on board, and I immediately think of Frank. He is this super nice, super cute guy that likes me. I could always go with him, but he doesn't attend Seven Sea's High, so he is automatically a second choice. I suppose I could go with Zack. He is turning out to be really funny and nice. Now that Cody and Crystal are dating, Zack and I have been spending a lot of time together. London always seems to be somewhere else, and Zack says that Woody is always "out". Come to think of it, Zack is pretty cute, too. With his crooked smile, and his little hunch. He can always make me laugh, practically on cue, and he is an immediate pick-me-upper.

"Earth to Bailey, Earth to Bailey. Come in Bailey…" Crystal says, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I was thinking-" I start.

"About Zack," Crystal finishes for me. It wasn't even a question, it was a statement.

"How do you know these things? Mind reading is highly impossible and it's not like I told you."

"Bailey, I am a wonderful person-reader. I knew when Cody liked me. I knew when London liked Woody…"

"Wait, London likes Woody? That's crazy! She would never like him." She was loco.

"Trust me, it's true. Have you ever noticed how they are always gone at the same time? How they are always looking at each other during class? There is definitely something going on." I guess she is right. "Anyways, as I was saying. I know you like Zack. You are always with him, and you are always laughing." She looked at me dead serious and added: "And you were saying his name over and over again just now while you were day dreaming." She smiled at me wildly and I gaped at her.

"I was saying his name? Since when?" I ask. I did that? Impossible. I never used to do things like that. She's bluffing, I know it.

"Swear to god, hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye. You were saying 'Zack, Zack!' over and over and over. It got pretty annoying, so I decided to wake you up."

I cannot believe her.

No, I cannot believe myself.

**(Cody POV)**

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Zack asked for the seventh time.

"If you keep asking me, I'll start saying no," I say. He is getting so annoying. He is stalking me, asking me every few seconds whether I think Bailey will go to the dance with him or not. "Yes, I think she will go with you. Crystal thinks she likes you, and she is good at reading people. I would trust her opinion, if I were you."

"Really? She likes me? Awesome! I need to go find her… see you later, bro!" FINALLY! I am all on my lonesome. Now that everyone is gone, I can finish my romance novel. I only have 10 pages left.

After a few pages, I get distracted by a sound outside the porthole. I look up and open the circular window. I can make out music and laughter. Obviously, there is a party up there. I'll finish up my book and see what's up.

**(CRYSTAL POV)**

Me, Bailey and Zack were all dancing at a party. It was a celebration of the dance. For some reason, someone decided to throw a pre-dance dance. It makes no sense to me, but it does to everyone else.

I spotted Cody walking aimlessly, obviously looking for us. I waved him down right before he saw me and he came over.

"Hey, Suga pie!" I said, and I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back.

"Hey, Honey bunch! I see the pre-dance dance is already in session!" He glanced at Zack and Bailey for a second, who had stalked away for the time being. He then looked at me. "Did he ask her yet?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Not yet, I've been urging him to, though. Bailey was daydreaming about him earlier. It was so funny! But that story is for another time. I was about to go get you to help me urge Zack on." He looked at me in astonishment, obviously about the daydreaming, and looked back at Zack and Bailey. They really do look adorable with each other; it's like the perfect match. Bailey can even help him with his homework! I'm sure that if anything can urge a guy to do work, it's his girlfriend. I mean, look at me and Cody! OK, bad example. But you catch my drift, right?

"OK, we'll talk about that later. Right now, operation Dance Partners is a go," he said, looking around and humming the Mission Impossible tune. I laughed and followed him to the 'couple'.

"Hey Zack! Can I speak to you in the most private area we can get to in a second? I would really appreciate it if you came with me to the Men's room." We all laughed as Zack and Cody headed off in the direction of the restrooms.

"So Bailers… Has he asked you anything of importance yet?" She looked at me like I was crazy, but then I glared at her. She backed down.

"Nope. Do you really think he will? I don't. I should get Frank to go with me while I can." She sighed.

"NO! You are going to go with Zack, and that is final, young lady! He really likes you, and you really like him. It's an obvious match! Plus, you guys are adorable!"

"Jeez, you are really controlling." She glared at me. A smile broke through, though, and I laughed at her comment.

"Yeah, I know."

**(Cody POV)**

"What is your issue?" Zack asked as I pulled him into the bathroom.

"Why haven't you asked her yet? You've had plenty of chances!" I said.

"I know, I know. I'm just waiting for the right time," he says. Mmhmm…

"Yeah, but if you wait too long, she is going to ask Frank to go with her! Then where will you be, hmm?" I need to be convincing and supportive without being too pushy. It's harder than it sounds.

"OK, OK… You've got me. I am just a little… nervous. You know? I really hate being nervous. I've never really felt like this. I mean sure, I've liked some girls and I've gone out on dates. But, I don't know. Bailey makes me feel different than all of the rest of them. Bailey is someone who likes me for me, and I don't need to impress her to feel good about myself. She makes sure to tell me that I am smart, I just need to try. I can overcome issues, as long as I can concentrate on it for a while. She says that if I really try, I can get as good grades as you." He paused a moment, and looked at me oddly. "Which means a lot to me." I never knew Zack felt like that.

"Wait, you mean… you mean you compare yourself to me? I never knew that…" I drifted off, thinking about all those times he had looked at me the way he had today. Did he feel envious every time he made that face? I've seen him make it several times, but mostly to me. Wow, this is a lot to take in.

"Well, yeah. It's sort of hard not to. I mean, all those times you have gotten A+'s, and the time I failed English. The only time I have ever really felt superior to you is when we were both taking woodshop. It was something I was really good at, and would love to do again. Other than that, you have always been better. Bailey tells me I can be really good, that's why I like her. Sure, she is pretty hot. But that's not why I like her." Ugh. When did he start making long sentences? This is nothing like the old Zack.

"Uhh, well, are you going to ask her? You need to go now if you are…" He was already out the door by the time I finished my sentence. "That works too, I guess…" I run after him. I can't miss him asking Bales out. This is huge. He likes her for her, not some prissy glamorous popular girl. He was asking Bailey, who is a very normal and un-popular kid.

**(BAILEY POV)**

Crys and I resorted to dancing together while we waited for the boys to come back. We pretended that she was the guy, and we waltzed around the floor. It was the most fun I've had in a while, and surprisingly, we got lots of laughter filled looks, not looks of disgust.

"Here they come," Crys says while she looks over my shoulder. We do a turn so I can look, and I spot Zack weaving through the crowd with Cody trying to keep up.

"May I interrupt?" Zack asked Crys, still panting a little.

"Of course you may, kind sir." She gave me an 'I told you so' look right before walking over to Cody.

Zack gently took my hand in his and led me to the middle of the deck. We dance for a while, until a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, putting his hand out for me. I took it.

"Yes, you may!" I giggle as I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my hips. He was behaving well, his hands hadn't moved to my butt yet.

While we are dancing, his eyes keep to mine as he tells me silly jokes. I laugh at all of them, even if they aren't funny. I like his smile, and every time I laugh it widens. I think I am falling for him.

"If con is the opposite pro, then what's the opposite of Congress?" He asks me.

I am already laughing and can barely say "Progress."

He goes on. "What should you never say to a vampire?" He asks.

"Uhhh, I don't know," I say.

"Bite me." He said it so calmly, I couldn't help but laugh. His smile widened even wider. Then I realized our slow song was over and a new song was playing. It's been playing for a while, in fact, it's almost over. I glance at Cody and Crystal, who were standing behind the DJ box, obviously playing this song for us. Crys gave me a 'thumbs up' while holding half of the headphones to her ear.

**(CRYSTALLLLLLLLLLL)**

"I told you they would like this song," I tell Cody as I watch Bailey and Zack dance. Bailey's laughter stops a moment, and she looks at me directly for a bit. "I think she just noticed the song…" Her mouth is wide open. Zack looks worried and follows her gaze to us. A look of realization crosses his face as he listens to the song more closely.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Bailey directs her attention to Zack again and smiles sweetly.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Zack looks at her with big eyes and a smile

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl _

They both close they're eyes and lean in…

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Contact! "Yes!" I say. "Hola sinco!" Cody and I high five (get it? Hola sinco, hi five?), and we hug. He releases first, and we kiss while Bailey and Zack do. We stop, and look over, but they are still kissing.

"Jesus, how long can a person kiss?" Cody asks.

"They obviously really like each other…" I say in reply.

**AN: So. Bailey and Zack finally kiss. In a song... WOOOH!!! this is a song-fic... sorta. I have a real song-fic, only one chap that im working on. I really like this guy at my school so that song-fic is a dream i had. I just changed the names. Coming soon, KISS THE GIRL!!! anyways, R&R, enjoy, and stay updated!**


	14. Chapter 13 Intermission

**Intermission, RANDOMNESS**

Griffin: time to multitask

reading history hw and reading ur sotry

xD

*story

Saya: WOOOH!

Griffin: zack and cody, got shot by John Wilkes Booth

xD

Saya: skittles!

wait

what?

NOOOO!!!!!!!

Griffin: xD

Andrew johnson started making out with bailey

xD

Saya: hmmmm

ok

zack gets jealous tho

cuz they end up likeing each other later on

Griffin: andrew johnson and zack like each other??

xD

Saya: uhhh

no

bailey and zack

Griffin: oo then cody helps the runaway slaves!

Saya: yah doosh

yeah!

Griffin: xD ok i got it

Saya: lool

Griffin: Andrew jackson and bailey make out, but then Andrew Jackson and Zack fall in love and cody helps the runaway slaves swim accross the mississipi

xD

THEN!

my medicaiton kicks in

:)

Saya: LOL

**AN: this is just me and my friend being really random. Im Saya BTW... Check out Griffin's work at The Screaming Mobo. Try not to be frightened. xD**


End file.
